


Bloody Sacrifce

by bumblelily



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to be a good leader, sacrifices must be made in order to save your team. Ruby's been ambushed by Roman, and the rest of RWBY come to her aid. But only Weiss makes it to Ruby. And only Weiss is there to witness Ruby make the most bloodiest and selfless sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Sacrifce

As blood dripped from Ruby's head onto the ground, she found it very hard to keep her eyes open. Her body was sprawled across the floor, heavy with pain as her breathing was heavy and slow, her eyesight fuzzy and her surroundings spinning. She reached out towards her Crescent Rose that was so close yet too far. Her fingertips brushed the scythe for a brief moment a heel slammed down onto her hand. Ruby cried out in pain. A dark chuckled rumbled in her ears.

"How pathetic. To think that you were the same  _brat_  in From Dust Till Dawn." Roman said with a sneer, kicking the scythe away far from Ruby's reach. Ruby raised her head at him weakly, her grey eyes dark but fierce.

"You… you won't-" Ruby grunted, as she tried to support herself. Roman crouched down to her level, and grabbed a fist full of her dark hair and snapped her head up. His green eyes were taunting, vengeful, sickly entertained.

"What was that? Are you saying that I won't get away with this? Oh dear child…" Roman said in a sly tone, letting go of her hair. He stood up slowly, and then suddenly kicked her hard in her side. Ruby gasped in pain, trying to even her breathing as she clutched her side.

"I'm afraid I already have." Roman finished, aiming his Candy Cane at Ruby's head. Ruby looked up at the muzzle of Roman's weapon, her eyesight failing her only slightly. She looked at him one final time with a glare, before finally resting her head on the ground. Her thoughts were overloading. She thought about Blake, about Yang, about Weiss, about her other friends that she was so fond of. She was glad in a way that they couldn't see her as a child who needed all the help they could get. She thought that going after Roman was a good idea; she had somewhat defeated him before, so surely she could do it again. But when she arrived at his hideout (a cave that had its entrance blocked by a moving boulder), she found herself ambushed by Roman and his mysterious accomplice of his. His accomplice was long gone, but Roman had carried on fighting, making sure to inflict as much as possible on her. And, although Ruby hated to admit it, he did.

She just didn't want to die like a weakling.

* * *

"So you're telling me, you  _let_  Ruby go off gallivanting on her own?! Yang, you're supposed to be taking care of her!" Weiss said in an infuriated tone, as she, Blake and Yang had made their way down the mountain side. Yang folded her arms at Weiss stubbornly.

" _I_ didn't think she'd do something like  _this_! I thought she'd at least sneak out with Jaune, but not go after some sociopath villain!" Yang retorted in a matter of fact tone. Blake frowned slightly.

"Erm, I think Weiss is angry because you just let Ruby run off. What exactly did she say to you?" Blake asked.

"She said that she needed to take care of unfinished business." Yang replied. Weiss turned her head and glared at her furiously.  _How stupid would you have to be to think that Ruby had any business with Jaune in the first place?_  Weiss thought.

"And you thought  _Jaune_?!" Weiss hissed. Yang looked at her sheepishly, obviously embarrassed at how stupid was thinking that Ruby was going to meet up with  _Jaune_. Weiss sighed heavily as she found herself wandering deeper into wild bushes, her Myrtenaster ready in her grip as she moved in the shadows stealthily. She couldn't believe how reckless Ruby was, leaving on her own to hunt down a sociopath who supposedly tired to  _kill her_ when he first met her. But she wondered what drove Ruby to do this. What did Ruby want to gain from this?

It wasn't long until Weiss found herself on her own as she travelled further into the wilderness and found herself faced with boulders that were far too suspiciously placed together to be normal. At least, to Weiss they were. She approached the boulders confidently, placed her hand on both of them, and watched them glide apart from each other. Weiss loaded her rapier with her dust. She wasn't afraid, for a huntress must face fear in the eyes and look at it with courage.

She was just hoping that Ruby was still alive.

* * *

Ruby's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the screams of different men from not too far. Roman looked up, a scowl on his face as he lowered his cane away from Ruby's head.

"Just what on earth are they doing?" He snarled, striding towards the door at the end of the large room. Ruby glanced at her scythe, and slowly but quietly crawled towards it, biting her tongue to make sure not to cry out in pain. Her hand closed over the handle and clutched it as hard as she could. She slowly stood onto her feet and aimed her scythe at Roman's back. She loaded her gun on her scythe. She tensed up as she heard the empty cartridge hit the floor.

"You're rather persistent, aren't you Red?" Roman said with a slight jeer. She heard the clanking of a Dust crystal falling onto the floor and looked down. The Dust crystal was a fiery red. Ruby's eyes widened in sudden realisation as she looked up at Roman, who was still facing away from her.

"Farewell, Red." He said calmly. He quickly turned around, aimed his Candy Cane and pulled the trigger on it. Ruby braced herself for the impact of the blast and closed her eyes shut. She waited to be literally blown away, to be defeated by such a horrid person. She waited… and waited… and still waited… but nothing actually happened.

" _Who_  are you?" Roman asked in annoyed horror. Ruby opened her eyes slowly, and saw to her surprise Weiss standing in front of her in her signature stance, the two of them surrounded by a wall of ice shards that glistened beautifully. Weiss stood up straight and glared at Roman, her ice blue eyes almost white with rage.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, and part of team RWBY. And you seemed to have caused a lot of pain for my team leader." Weiss said calmly as the ice shards slowly faded away into fine dust. Roman laughed mockingly.

"You must be joking. This child, a team leader?" He sneered. Weiss didn't even flinch at his tone. She sighed softly as she reloaded her rapier.

"Yes. She's my team leader. At first I thought that they had made a mistake." She replied. Weiss turned to face Ruby and placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. Ruby flinched slightly at the pain that shot through her head. Weiss smiled at her softly and kissed Ruby on her forehead gently.

"But I wouldn't trade her for anyone else." Weiss added in a soft tone, her eyes soft and caring as she gently hugged Ruby. Ruby tensed up in pain, but when Weiss released her Ruby gently squeezed her hand. Weiss nodded at her, her smile bright and dazzling.

"Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have." Weiss said softly. Ruby smiled. She remembered Weiss's promise of being an awesome teammate, and she was glad that she was. It was comforting though, to hear those words again from her. Ruby nodded at her before finding herself collapsing onto her knees slowly, sinking to the floor, and holding onto her scythe desperately.

* * *

Weiss turned her attention back to Roman, whom was looking at her rather intrigued, a grin on his face as Weiss prepared herself for any type of battle. Roman chuckled lowly at her as he placed a cigar in his mouth, leaning on his cane classically.

"Well, looks like we have a Dust user. I would love to stay and chat, but I have work to do. So I'll leave the two of you with a parting gift of mine." Roman clicked his fingers sharply. There was the sound of beating wings, and Weiss looked up to see a creature with the figure of a raven, feathers the colour as death, and a kind of mask, white and made of bones, with four glowing red eyes. Weiss was both shocked and mortified as she watched the Nevermore gracefully land next to Roman and as Roman stroked its head gently. Controlling them shouldn't be possible.

"Ah, how I love these little creatures. You seem skilled enough to handle yourself. But they're hungry for something… red." Roman added cruelly, glancing at Ruby with a sneer in his eyes and his lips. Weiss clenched her rapier tightly.

"How can you do that?" Weiss asked, nodding towards the Nevermore. Roman chuckled darkly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. If you survive that is. Good luck, White." He added airily, walking towards the door and opening it with his cane. Weiss readied her stance and kept her breathing calm. She had to try and think her strategy through in order to beat the Nevermore and try and keep Ruby out of harm's way. She took a step forward.

"Weiss, please… please be careful…" Ruby croaked. Weiss couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be careful Ruby-!" Weiss said reassuringly. There was a screech of a bird of prey that echoed in the room.

" _Weiss_!" Ruby cried. Weiss turned her head just in time to see the Nevermore, but not in time to dodge its claw attack. Weiss felt a sudden, agonizing pain in her arms as she found two long gashes in her as she raised her arm in defence. She felt her herself be flung into the air, and found herself landing onto the floor head first, her head splitting in pain as she felt the blood rush from her forehead and as her ponytail fell loose around her.

She looked up to see the Nevermind advance towards her at lightning speed. Weiss leapt into the air as she found herself floating above the Nevermore. Now was her chance. She quickly turned her body, aimed her rapier at the beast and charged it with her darkness Dust. Weiss took a deep breath before plunging the blade through the Nevermore's body and wing. The Nevermore squawked in agony before collapsing into a heap, lifeless and still. Weiss stood up straight, pulled her rapier out of the beast and quickly tidied her hair. She then turned away from the Grimm and made her way to Ruby, who was standing close to the wall, her scythe in her hands as she trembled in pain. Weiss felt her heart fall at the sight of her.

"Let's get you out of here." Weiss said, gently slinging Ruby's bloody arm over her shoulder. Weiss moved her away from the wall and towards the door. Ruby limped beside her, blood seeping from her head around her eyes and trickling slightly down her cheeks. She looked battered and broken and bruised. But then Ruby turned her head over her shoulder. Her body froze. Weiss frowned.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked uncertainly. And then everything happened within a blink of an eye. She pushed Weiss to the floor and stumbled just as a spear pierced her chest. Ruby took a deep breath in shock, her face going white. Weiss looked up in horror as Ruby hesitantly placed her hand on her chest. This couldn't be happening. It just… couldn't be.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss stammered fearfully. Ruby smiled at her tiredly, blood trickling down from the corner of her lips. She turned around slowly as Weiss noticed the Nevermore screeching at Ruby as it slowly got to its claws. And then, all of a sudden there was a blur of black as it advanced and swatted Ruby to the side just as she pulled the trigger on the scythe. The bullet impaled the Nevermore's head, and Weiss watched as it fell dead to the floor. She stood up slowly and approached it timidly. It was dead. It was, without a doubt most definitely dead. Weiss smiled in relief.

"Y-You killed it. Ruby you did it, you killed – R… Ruby?" Weiss turned her head to see Ruby slumped against the wall, her head low with blood splattered across the wall, her Crimson Rose on the floor next to her side. Weiss's heart stopped.

"Ruby!" She breathed. She dropped her rapier and ran to Ruby, her hair flowing behind her. She collapsed onto her knees in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss asked. Ruby didn't reply. Weiss frowned at Ruby as she shook her gently. Ruby didn't respond.

"Ruby, s-stop it. What's Yang going to say when she…" Weiss started in an annoyed tone. She fell silent when her fingertips were touching Ruby's neck. There was no pulse. She tried to find a pulse in her wrist, but she couldn't find one at all. Weiss froze in horror as the frightful truth dawned upon her.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered. She glanced down at the spear in Ruby's chest as blood dripped from it sickeningly. Her skin was white. Her eyes were closed. There was a faint yet pained smile still on Ruby's face.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, t-this can't be happening." Weiss croaked in horror, her body trembling as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder again as she shook her. Ruby's head moved limply and lifelessly.

"R-Ruby, come on, this isn't funny. W-We can't be team RWBY without you… Ruby?" Weiss asked softly. She lifted Ruby's head up slowly and watched it drop loosely. Weiss felt an agonising pain in her heart, as tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks as she started shaking Ruby. She cried at her to wake up, to respond to the sound of her voice, to act like a team leader. But Ruby remained eternally silent. Weiss began to panic as she took Ruby into her arms and looked around pleadingly in the dark.

" _Help me! Somebody help me!_ " Weiss screamed, her tears falling onto Ruby's cheeks. But as she looked down at Ruby's peaceful expression, her heart shattered and she felt her world crumble around her, as she rested her forehead against Ruby's and cried and wailed. Her Ruby Rose was gone. There would be no more bonding, no more training, no more teamwork. She was dead. She wasn't coming back.

And Weiss had never felt so alone.

* * *

_End._


End file.
